Apocalypse: the Path of Evil
by Justin Dingman
Summary: It's a little mixture from Assassin's Creed and Zombieland, it has some Star Wars moments as well as some the TV show Supernatural. These characters are based upon real people. Enjoy.


It was a different time a different enemy. The apocalypse was unexpected and quick as well! I remember it very well. It was the year 2017 and I remember starting a militia and fighting the apocalypse. The night I received word of the apocalypse from my worried mother calling me in my apartment at four o'clock in the morning.

"Justin?! Son?!" My mother yelled through the phone.

"Mom?! Why are you yelling?" I asked.

"There's too many of them! They are trying to get in! Help us!" She yelled as the line cut out the rushing to get to my car, I grabbed my pistol and ran to my 2000 Nissan Skyline. Running out the main door I saw many people on fire and many of them were covered in blood. The sound was unbearable, the sound of inhuman roaring filled the air.

Reaching my car I fired a few shots at the undead. Igniting the engine, I drove to my parents house with haste. When I approached my old neighborhood, I reflected back to my childhood. Shaking the flashback out of my head I drove to my parents' house. As I saw my parents' house reach my vision, I saw at least 10-12 undead swarming their home.

Stopping my car, I cocked my pistol. Opening the driver side door, I fired many more rounds at them. After I killed the last of the undead, I entered my old house. My sisters were huddled in a corner while my mother stood in the living room, guarding my sisters, holding a kitchen knife while my father stood in the doorway wielding a wooden baton.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked. My mother nodded. Gathering my sisters in my parents truck, I helped my parents pack the truck.

"Get up to Saranac Lake as quickly as possible. OK?" I said. "Get supply yourselves for a few days, I will be up there to help you out with food and water and weapons."

My mother nodded in agreement. Getting in the truck mother grabbed my arm.

"You be careful. Do you hear me? If you die before me, I'll kill ya. Understand?" She said.

"I understand, Mom." I said. Watching my parents leave I felt this overwhelming fear that I might never see them again. Returning to my car, my cell phone rang, checking the caller ID, I recognized the number as my best friend, Edward.

"Ed, what's up?" I asked.

"You gotta hurry!" He yelled. "There's too many of them! I need your-" The connection cut out.

"Ed? Ed!" I yelled into the phone. Starting the car, I had the gas pedal on the floor! I was driving as fast as I could. Stopping at a local gun shop, I took an assault rifle and a few mags and I loaded up. Returning to my car, I continued on to Ed's house. As I reached his house, I saw many undead scrambling all over the place trying to get in. Opening my car door, I fired many rounds into the crowd of the undead.

As finished with the undead, I threw the rifle to the ground. The rifle was smoking like a chimney, so to speak. Kicking the door down, I searched the entire house looking for Ed and his family. I finally found them in the basement, locked in Ed's bedroom.

"Ed? Ed! Open up! I got 'em all it's alright." I said pounding on the door. He opened the door slowly.

"You got them all? It's clear out there?" He asked unsure. I nodded in reassurance. He opened the door all the way. I saw Ed's family; Ed's sister, Lexi and their parents. What upset me the most was seeing my 1 year old "nephew", Kayden so scared. Returning upstairs I double checked the area to make sure it was 100% clear. Signaling Ed to let his family upstairs, I suggested that Ed should get his family north, up to Saranac Lake, as soon as possible.

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Justin!" He said angrily. "You're my best friend. You won't have to fight this war alone."

Smiling at him, I slapped Ed's shoulder. As Ed's family piled in their own car, Ed looked at me like he was asking me "what do we do now?" Getting in my car I dialed my girlfriend's phone number.

"Come on, April! Pick up the goddamn phone!" I said quietly. After a few minutes with no answer, I started the car. Driving down to her house, I received a phone call from her.

"April? Baby! Where are you?!" I asked worriedly.

"At your apartment." She said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, lock the door and keep it locked until I get there." I said. Hanging up the phone, I hit the nitrous oxide button, my car zoomed down the road like a rocket. Approaching my apartment building, I practically jumped from the car while it was still in drive. Sprinting up the stairs to my door I pounded on the door so hard my hands went numb. As she opened the door grabbed her into my arms.

"Uh, baby I can't breathe." She gasped. Releasing her, I gasped a sigh of relief.

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I am now." She replied. As she explained what happened, I lit a cigarette. I handed one to her. She took it gratefully. I offered one to Ed. He shook his his head.

"I don't smoke, bro. But thanks for the offer, though." He said. I nodded and took a long drag of my cigarette. When April finished speaking, I went to my gun safe and opened it up. I tossed a pistol to both of them. I dressed myself into my Jedi robes my late friend, Jimmy had made for me a few years ago. Reaching into my safe I took my sword that I had purchased from a pawn store a month ago. Unsheathing the sword, I examined it to make sure it was sharp enough to use. Raising my hood over my head, gazing at my fellow comrades, they looked fearful.

"Let's go." I said quietly. Leaving the apartment, I looked around for any undead.

"Remember to conserve your ammo. Choose your shots wisely." I said to them. Grasping my sword, I signaled them to stay put. Five of the undead came charging at me. When the first one came close, I started to attack. Slashing through them, I saw Ed and April watching fearfully. As I cut through the last one, I ran to my car. Opening up the trunk, I opened a small chest containing some explosives and a remote detonator. Priming the explosives, more undead came running from all directions. Sprinting back to the apartment building, I barreled through the door. After I locked the door, I watched them clamber over my car. I hit the button on the detonator, my car exploded in a blue like flame.

"What the hell are you doing?! You just blew our only fucking means of transportation, you idiot!" Edward yelled at me.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me!" I said calmly. "That was the last of them. Come on." Leaving the building, I lead the two of them to the small garage in front of the building. Opening my cell I gazed onto a military style humvee.

"Get in." I said sharply "Ed. You're on the MG." Driving out of the parking area, April took my hand into hers, reassuring me that it was going to be OK. Driving through Oswego, mostly every person was undead. I kept thinking about where we were gonna set up shop. Then an idea hit me. The 174th Attack Wing by the Hancock Airport in Attached. Smiling to myself, I glanced at my girlfriend who was now asleep in the passenger seat. I tapped Edward's leg to get his attention. I told him to get some sleep and he didn't argue about it either.

About an hour and a half later, I pulled up to the base's campus area. The place was abandoned. Not a single person or any undead, thank goodness for that. As I pulled the Humvee to a stop, both April and Ed woke up very quickly.

"Where are we?" April asked.

"The 174th Attack Wing." I said.

"OK, but what are we doing here?!"

"We are here for weapons and supplies. Plus we are going to use the base as headquarters for our militia, that we are going to construct. If this world is going to end, might as well, try to fight back against the undead." I explained. I drove over to the small convenience store to stock up on food and water. I noticed my cigarette population was starting to get low, so I replenished my stock. I should be able to make it last until the world goes to the shitter. Coming from the store, April stood outside on the sidewalk waiting for me.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" She said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I walked up to her, she held me tightly. As she looked up at me, I bent my head down and I kissed her lips gently.

"I love you so much." I said to her.

"I love you, too." She replied. "What do we need to do?"

"We should check the status of the electricity on the base campus. Then we figure out our next move." I said. Walking over to the weapons cache, I started to get excited. Entering the weapons cache, our way was blocked by a vault door. I set an explosive on the door. Gesturing Ed and April to get back, I blew the charges. The vault door blew off of its hinges. Entering the vault, I became entranced by what we saw. I saw many shelves of M4s and M16s, I saw boxes full various grenades, shelves stocked with different types of pistols. My favorite weapons that I saw was; the Browning .50 machine gun, the MLAW rocket, and the Barrett .50 sniper rifle. To me it was Christmas in July. I told Ed to get the truck over to the building so we could arm ourselves. While we packed the truck I set aside three M4 assault rifles for my crew. I grabbed three foregrips and EOTech holographic sights. I handed a rifle to both Ed and April. As we finished loading the truck. I had Ed drive over to the main building.

Walking into the main building alone, I scanned the halls and offices carefully. As I ended my search, I heard distant footsteps coming from behind me. I slowly drew my sword. As the steps came closer, I prepared to defend myself. As I felt like I was breathed on, I quickly spun around. A silhouette of a man stood in front of me, his rifle aimed at me.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, son!" I said to the silhouette. "Identify yourself."

"My name is Captain Elias Johnson, US Army."

"Justin M. Dingman, basic local. What happened to you? How did you get here?" As he explained what happened to him, I lit up another cigarette. He went on about how he had to kill his squad after they turned on him.

"Well, look's like you're stuck with us." I joked.

"Us?" He echoed back.

I nodded gesturing to April and Edward as they walked into the building. They stood on either side of me with their arms crossed. I introduced my friends to Elias.

"Do you know where the power source is?" Elias asked.

I led everyone to the control panel to power the building. As the building lit up with power, finally got a good look at Elias. He was middle aged man, he had a scruffy beard and a hard look to his face.

"Can you remove the hood from your head. So I can get a good look at your face. Just so I know who I'm going to be working with." Elias requested. As I lowered my hood, he took a step back. He looked horrified at what he saw. After he got a long look at my face, I placed the Hood back over my face. Walking around the building, I finally found an office to settle in. It was the main office. Sitting in my new office, I felt like I was being watched. As I spun around towards the doorway, I saw April standing there staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin'." She said closing the door behind her. She perched herself on the desk.

"What are we gonna do, Justin? Seriously, I wanna know." She said.

"We must find more people to join us to fight this war. I will set out personally and find more people. If I don't make it back, by tomorrow get Ed, Elias and yourself up to Saranac Lake. Find my family and protect them." I said.

"Don't say things like that. You're gonna be alright." She said firmly. I smiled at her, I stood up from my desk, I kissed her lips.

"You always see the bright side of things. You know that?" I said. She gently slapped my arm jokingly wise. I reached into my pocket for my phone. I dialed my mother's number. As I listened to my phone do that dialing noise, my mother finally answered.

"Hey, mom how are things going up there?" I asked.

"We're doing well up here. The whole area was blocked off by a fifty foot wall. Now we are on Buck Island. How are things with you?" She asked.

"Well, we are forming a militia at the 174th Attack Wing. I'm still looking for more people. I'm going to be heading out there to find more people. I'll be up there to give you more supplies, soon. Talk to you soon. " I said briefly.

Raising my hood over my face and drew my sword. As Elias, Edward and April watched my leave, I heard the undead screeching in the distance. I saw some of them come running towards me. Raising my sword, I cut through many of them, some of them I cut in half, others I beheaded.

As I set out into the street many more of the undead came running down the street. Cutting through the mob of the undead, I felt more powerful. As I finished killing the last of them, I dropped my sword. Looking at my hands, I noticed they were shaky and bloody. Turning around I saw how many there really were.

Picking up my sword, I heard the sound of someone yelling. Rushing to the yelling, I saw at least ten of them cornering two women and men. Cutting through the small amount of undead, the four people looked grateful. As I looked at the group, the men looked exhausted as the women looked extremely terrified. One of the men had beard and scar over his mouth. The other man was an older man who looked like former President George Bush.

"Thanks, you saved our asses." The old man said. My name is Leonardo, and that's George," he said gesturing to the other man. "That's Destiny and Sydney." With the introductions aside, I gestured for them to follow me. As they followed me, more of the undead came running towards us. There were five of them. I slashed through them like butter.

Returning to the base, I handed the four survivors a rifle and a pistol. Gathering in the conference room, I took my seat at the head of the table.

"All right, I must make a supply delivery for Ed and My family. I'll be going alone. I'll be back later today." I said. Then I turned my attention to April. "Arm yourselves and seal the building after I leave. Now! What do we call those things out there?" I asked.

"We could call them zombies." Elias suggested.

"That's it! Great idea on your part, Elias!" I said. Standing up from my seat, I gestured for April to follow me. As we walked to the door, I took my hands into hers.

"If anything is to happen to me, if am to be killed. You are to take over my position as militia leader. And Edward is to be your second in command. Do you understand?" I said.

She nodded in agreement. I pulled her into a kiss. As I walked out of the building, she had a look on her face, like she was never going to see me again. Reaching the hangar, I fired up a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter.

As the helicopter ascended into the air, I started my journey to Saranac Lake. I texted my mom that I'm on my way up, with supplies and equipment. As I flew over a Wal-Mart, I landed the chopper slowly. Entering the supermarket, I didn't like how quiet it was. I walked through the store with shopping carts full of food and clothing. All the frozen foods were put into a giant-ass cooler. Pausing for a moment, I lowered my hood.

Scanning the aisles for any zombies, I grabbed a drink for myself. Downing the drink, I started to return to the chopper. When I got to the helicopter I made sure the sliding cabin door, facing away from me was closed tightly. Loading the passenger cabin with the supplies I made sure nothing moved, in case I need to take evasive action. Closing the other door just as tight, I raised my hood back over my head.

Ascending back to the air, I continued my journey to Saranac Lake. As I drew close to Tupper Lake, I saw a red smoke screen below. That was my family waiting for me. As my descent brought me closer to the ground I saw the wall my mother had spoken of. It was massive! As I landed I went to the wall to see what it was made up of. If felt like concrete and steel! I helped the families unload the helicopter. The process took twenty minutes. As we finished my parents pulled me aside.

"How bad are things back down south?" They asked me. I explained to them what we were dealing with. As they listened, they looked as if, I just murdered someone. As the conversation ended I took out my cell phone and dialed April's number. She said that things were quiet and to be careful on the return journey. As I climbed back into the pilot's seat, my phone rang.

"Yes?" I answered. It was Matt. My old friend, he was a brother to me.

"Hey, Dingman. You got a second?" He asked.

"I'm on my way back." I said. "When I get there you are going to have to be on the roof or in the street waiting."

As I flew through the county of Oswego. I scanned the rooftops looking for Matt's signal. As came close to the city, I finally found him. He was on top of the high school with five other people. Landing slowly, Matt and the other five people climbed in.

"Thank you!" One of the survivors yelled over the engine. Returning to the base, I could see Elias on the roof, on sniper overwatch. Landing the chopper slowly, April waited in the hangar bay for me. I lowered my hood as I took her into my arms.

"Are you OK?" She asked. I nodded. I waved at Matt to come over.

"Hey, Matt. How are you?" She asked hugging him.

"Better. Now that I'm on the ground. You're very lucky to have a guy like, Justin. Not many people have the guts to do what he does. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. So I wanted to thank you." He said sheepishly. I walked over to Matt and shook his hand.

As I returned to my office, I remove my outer cloak. Sitting at my desk, I rested my head on my hand. I was exhausted. I looked at the clock, it read 11:59 pm. I rejoined the group, April said she was going to turn in for the night. I joined her, as she laid in her bed, I stood in the barracks for a minute. When she was asleep, I walked back to my office. Sitting at my desk, I reached into a drawer and discovered an unopened bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey and a medium size glass.

Opening the the bottle, I poured the soda colored drink into the glass. Hearing some of the men talking about the plaques on the wall, I went to join them.

"Staff Sergeant Matthew W. Dingman? Twenty-one years of service? Who was this guy?" Elias asked.

"That's my father, Elias." I said walking up to the wall. When I reached the wall, I took a good swallow of the whiskey.

"My father retired in 2012 after twenty-one years of military service. Ten years of being in the army then eleven years in the air force."

As I said that, Elias walked away. I walked around the halls of the building. I did not like how quiet they were. I had a very eerie feeling as if someone was behind me, following me. As I turned around,pEd stood in the doorway staring outside into the night. I walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded and turned away from me. As I finished the last few drops of whiskey. I returned to my office. Grabbing my cloak, I ventured out on to the roof. Leonardo sat on the edge of the rooftop quietly, gazing into the night.

"Anything?" I asked. "Anything at all?"

"Nothing yet. Been quiet for the most part." Leonardo replied. I nodded slowly. Returning back into the building, I started to the garage. I found a military motorcycle. Getting on the bike, I raised the hood over my head. I started to crank over the engine. Driving out of the garage, I slowed down when I got the street. I made sure that I had my sword with me.

When I felt the hilt, I continued on. I drove around for a few minutes. Until I saw a massive amount of zombies staggering in the middle of the road.

As I pulled to a stop, I dismounted the bike. Drawing my sword, I charged at them with full force. Slashing through many of them what took a half hour felt like seconds to me. When I finished them, I could hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind me, at first I thought it was another zombie, that is until I heard the sound of a sword unsheathing. I turned around to see a masked male, dressed in black clothing, he charged at me, sword at the ready.

Raising my sword, to deflect his blows, I countered each blow he used. Swinging his legs down low, he knocked me on my ass. Raising his sword high above his head, he brought the sword down very quickly. I brought my own sword up to counter his attack. But it was too late, his blade nicked me on my right side of my face, next to my eye. Kicking him off of me, he staggered back, a little, dropping his blade.

Swiftly jumping up from my back, I charged at him again. As he grabbed his sword he made a quick comeback, deflecting each attack almost flawlessly! I kicked him in the jaw, as he flew through the air his mask fell off. I watched the man crumple to the ground. As I walked over the the man, I recognized him as an old enemy, Mack. As I started to walk away, I heard him grunt and then I felt an excruciating pain in my right hand.

Looking down at my hand I saw Mack's blade had stabbed through my hand. As he pulled the blade from my hand, he turned in the other direction and disappeared into the night. Riding the bike back to the base was a bitch. As I entered the grounds the guards knew something had happened. As I got back to my office, April was waiting for me. I could see her pacing and smoking a cigarette. She saw me and she exploded out of the office.

"Where the fuck have you been?! I've worried about you! You've been gone for three hours!" She yelled. She stopped yelling when she saw my cut over my right eye.

"Who did this?" She asked. Then she noticed my hand. She took me over to the medical center. She stuck my hand in a container of alcohol. The pain was over bearing. As my wound became numb she started to stitch my wound close. She asked me to tell her what happened. As I explained to her what happened she seemed to understand more.

When she finished, I wanted to keep my hand covered, so that way I couldn't reopen the wound. I drove out the next morning to the K-Mart and took a pair of leather gloves. Removing the left match I slid my hand into the glove. I raised my hood over my head. As I got ready to leave the store, I heard something. The curiosity got the better of me, so I went to check out that noise. Drawing my sword, I walked up and down each aisle of the store. Other than me, the store was empty. I walked out of the store and started to the truck. As I got in the vehicle, I felt as if someone was watching me. Looking in the back seat, knowing it was just me in the truck. I started driving back to the base. As I drew closer, my phone rang, scaring the shit out of me.

"Hello?" I said put the phone on speaker.

"Justin, it's Mom." My mother said.

"Mom? Is everything going alright with you and everyone else?" I asked, lighting a cigarette. Putting my lighter on the center console, I took long drags off of my cigarette.

"We are doing well, thanks for asking. I just haven't heard from you in a while. I shook my head in annoyance. I just saw her the other day!

"What are you up to, may I ask?" She asked.

"Right now? Just smoking a cigarette. Not much has happened lately." I lied, clutching my right hand. As my mother realized that there was not much to talk about, she hung up the phone. Shaking my head again, I finished my cigarette and started the truck and headed back to the base. Reaching the base, something just felt off. You could say I felt a disturbance in the force. No, I'm just joking but seriously, I just felt like something bad was going to happen.

As I entered my office, I plopped myself behind my desk. I lit up another cigarette. April came in and saw something was bothering me. I stood up and stared at her. She smiled at me in reassurance. She walked over to me, she tugged at my hood, as she lowered my hood she slid my cloak off. I turned away from her.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't fool me. I know when something is wrong. The hard part is getting you to say what."

"Don't worry about it. OK? It's nothing."

She turned and walked away in frustration. I didn't follow her, I just smoked my cigarette. As I finished, I put my cloak back on. Sitting down at my desk, I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until I felt someone pulling at my left arm.

"What?!" I yelled in frustration. It was Elias. He looked startled by my outburst.

"It's April, sir!" He said. "She's been taken! Last night somewhere between midnight and three in the morning."

"What?!" I shouted in anger. "Where?"

"Her tracking device is a few hours from here. We could send a battalion-" He started.

"NO!" I growled. "I'll handle this myself. What time is it?"

"It's close to 7:00 at night." He said. I had slept for a whole day! I grabbed my sword and I headed to the garage. Elias followed me. As I mounted a motorcycle he tried to stop me.

"I can't just sit here and wait. She is everything to me! Now get out of my way!" I growled. As I started the bike I flew out of the garage. I was angry. Driving for hours, I finally got a lead on her. Cause on my radar I saw her tracking device signal. I saw a camp up ahead I ditched the bike in the woods and continued on foot. Sneaking into the camp was very easy for me.

I found the tent April was being held in, I cut a hole in the back and dove in quietly. She was tied up and covered in blood, I saw a stab wound on her stomach that was still bleeding. It was a fresh wound. Cutting her down she saw it was me. I put my finger on my mouth to keep her quiet.

"How did you find me?" She gasped. She wasn't going to make it. I knew that.

"I just am. Don't worry about anything now,

baby." I said my voice breaking, she stroked my face. I gently kissed her hand. She started to say something but as she did, she gasped her final breath and closed her eyes and died peacefully. I was taken aback. As I set her body on the ground, anger took complete control of me.

Drawing my sword, I got ready to do the unthinkable. There weren't just men in this camp. There were women and children, too. My lip started trembling in pure anger. Walking outside, two men were guarding the tent, two swift moves and both of them dropped to the ground with no heads. More men came towards me and I settled in for a long fight.

Many hours later, I returned to the base with April's body. Edward, Elias and Matt looked surprised when I carried her body into the base. Looking at each of them with pure anger in my eyes, I brought her in and laid her on the operation table. They surrounded the table and myself. In no mood to hear anything about anything. I looked at each of my men.

"Leave me. Return to your posts." I said gruffly. As they left, I began to dress her wounds. I fought back tears of anger and sadness. After I finished, I returned to my office. As I stared out the window, deep in thought. I did not hear Ed enter.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Turning around to face him, I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Why did she have to die?! I could have gotten to her sooner!" As I said that I felt tears stream down my face. Walking past Ed, I felt so alone, so angry. I wanted revenge on the man who did this. As I thought more deeper of the situation, it occurred to me. I used to be an occultist. I knew what I was getting myself into. And it may have seemed completely stupid, but what was worse than that? I was feeling pleasure from it.

Many hours later outside my base, I stood alone at a crossroad completely made up of dirt and rocks. Digging a deep enough hole, I did a ritual to summon a demon. As I finished the ritual, I stood there for a minute or two in absolute silence. Then a man appeared before me.

Dropping to my knee I heard him stop in front of me. I looked at his figure. I couldn't quite make out his face, considering his face was covered by a hood just like mine. And his voice was very raspy, like he had a breathing problem.

"What can I help you with, my friend?" He said with a snarl.

"Bring her back, please. I can't live without her." I said desperately.

"What will you _DO_ for me?! In order to fulfill a request you must do something for me." He growled.

"I'll do anything you… ask. Just help me, please." I pleaded. If I could see his face, I know he would be smiling evilly.

"Good, you shall become my hunter, when I give you a name, you will eliminate them." He said calmly.

"Yes, you have a deal." I said ,standing up.

"Bring me to her." He said with his raspy voice. I nodded slowly. Walking to her body, he examined her corpse carefully. Waving a gnarled hand over her face, he looked to me and said it was done and vanished. I looked to April, she opened her eyes. She scanned the room and her eyes fixed onto me.

"What happened?" She gasped. "Justin? Where am I?" She asked sitting up. I didn't say anything. I just stood there. I walked back to my office with her. My men saw her and looked horrified. Jumping onto a table and gathered my men's attention.

"Alright everyone, we have some serious shit to discuss! We have a new enemy now! It's not just the undead we have to worry about." I explained. "It's now an old enemy of mine from back in the past, when I was in school. He has a great amount of men in his militia. Twice the size as ours! Our main priority is survival. We will do what we have to do to survive. I want snipers on our walls 24/7! Report to me when something is out of place. Now get back to work!" I finished. Jumping off the table, April looked worried.

"Do you really think that we'll be safe here?" She asked.

"I do." I said quickly. "This is my father's old military base. It's impenetrable. Don't worry, my love, have faith." I said reassuringly, hugging her.

Striding the base, I was contemplating whether or not we charge head first into Mack's battalion of men. But also reminded myself that he has more men than I do. As I returned to my office, the hooded man stood in my office.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him.

"I'm here to help you with your hunt on Mack." He said. "I can get you in there. You first task is to eliminate all of his main command. I already let him know that a man who 'hates' you is coming to give Intel about your militia. But he won't be there. It's just his commanders. Eliminate them and his army will be crippled."

I nodded in understandment. He gave me the area where his command center was and he disappeared. A little while later, I set off to the command center. Upon my arrival, two guards allowed me into the building. Walking into the conference room, all eyes were fixed on me. Even though I had a good covered my head, I looked at every single one of them.

"Welcome, sir. We've been expecting you." One of the men greeted. Drawing my sword, I began to cut through many men. Only one remained alive. He tried to plead with me but I cut him off, so to speak. After I finished, I gathered all the body's and dispose of them by burning them. Returning to my base, April approached me, suddenly.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"I have some wonderful news. Baby, I'm pregnant." She said. I was in shock.

"Tha-that's wonderful!" I said. Wrapping my arms around her. I was going to be a father.

"Do you know if we are having a son or a daughter?" I asked.

"A son." She said. I smiled and kissed her. Returning to my office, the hooded man was there waiting for me.

"Well done, my hunter." He said.

"Thank you. Now tell me- what's your name?"

"Alastair." He said. "After you kill Mack, I have an opportunity for you. Join me and we will repair the world. Everything will be as it was left before this Apocalypse."

" I thought I did when I became your bounty hunter." I joked.

"You will become more powerful." He said. "So are you in or are you not?"

"Yes, I'm in." I said quickly.

He nodded once in approvingly. Stretching his hand out to me, I took it acceptingly.

Many days later…

Sitting in my office, I receive a call from my mother.

"Hey Mom, how's the supply amount up there?" I asked cheerfully.

An all too familiar voice begun to speak on the other side of the phone.

"I think you need to work on your voice familiarities, there, asshole." Mack said calmly. I felt my body go hot. My eyes became narrow, very narrow.

"You are going to die, you hear me? If you even hurt a hair of any of my family, I will kill you!" I roared.

"If you don't want your family dead be here in one hour." He said hanging up. I grabbed my sword are ran to the hangar. Jumping into the seaplane I started it up and started to prepare the plane for flight then I hear April, step into the plane.

"Hey, you ain't gonna go nowhere without me!" She yelled over the engine. As I lifted the plane into the sky I flew overly fast, to Saranac Lake, to rescue my family that had been taken captive by the man I hated most. I thought to myself. _It ends today! Mack will taste the end of my blade!_

Reaching Saranac Lake, I spotted my family's island. Landing basically in wading distance, I spotted him with his smug look on his face. Stepping on the island, I stepped towards him. He had my mother with his sword to her neck.

"Let her go, Mack!" I yelled out. "If you want to kill someone than kill me, god damn it! Just know that I won't make it easy for you." I said drawing my sword. He let her go, pointing his to me. He ran at, making the first move. Deflecting it, I pushed him to ground with my parry. He got up quickly using both hands he struck towards my knees, I blocked his strike.

After many more strikes and hits. I gained the upper hand over him, Mack went to strike and he was slow. My blade cut through both of his wrists. Dropping to his knees he started wheezing. Picking up his blade, I looked to my family. Hatred was all I could feel then. I looked to April. Then I looked to him. Crossing the blades at his neck, he began to plead with me.

"Please, have mercy!" He wheezed.

"Sorry all out of mercy, when you ordered to kill my wife!" I yelled. Shoving the blades through his neck his head rolled away from his body. Dropping both swords, I ran to my family and freed them all. My mother hugged me.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head no. I looked to April.

"Get a garbage bag. We're taking this haul home." She smiled at me and grabbed one and handed it to me. And that began the long and dark turn of evil.


End file.
